


Draco Malfoy with a tall girlfriend headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: The reader is specifically 5'10 because that's what the person who requested this originally asked me.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Draco Malfoy with a tall girlfriend headcanons

○ Draco Malfoy is also 5’10, so I guess you could say that he’s pretty tall himself.

○ And honestly, he really doesn’t care if you’re as tall as him or even taller.

○ He would actually prefer it, because he would hate having to bend down to give you a simple kiss.

○ So the fact that you’re as tall as him is a relief for him.

○ ~~_I_~~ ~~ _mean, now he doesn’t have to worry about breaking his back at all._~~

○ In the beginning, I don’t think he would understand why you would be insecure about your height.

○ I mean, he’s tall too. Why make it such a big deal?

○ Everything changes when he notices how much people stare at you because of your height, while they absolutely do not care about his.

○ Not gonna lie, he’s a little furious that others put so much pressure on you because of a small thing like that.

○ Sometimes he notices someone staring at you with wide eyes and he just snaps.

○ You have to calm him yourself sometimes.

○ “Continue to stare and you’re gonna get fired from this school!”

○ “Draco…”

○ “Just wait until I tell my dad about this.”

○ “Draco!”

○ But really, he only calms down when you force him to kiss you ~~_(so_~~ ~~ _that the person can flee from his anger_~~ ) and then you can continue whatever you two were doing before he snapped.

○ He _will_ encourage you to wear anything and everything you want to wear.

○ Want this dress? These pants? This particular shirt? Go ahead darling, you’re gorgeous in these clothes.

○ Wanna wear high heels? Hell yeah, do it!

○ He loves it when you wear them, none only because it makes you happy, but also because it looks _really_ _good_ on you.

○ It doesn’t matter that you’re now taller than him. He still fucking loves it.

○ And if you think his parents would not approve, you are _wrong._

○ A tall Malfoy is synonym of power.

○ If you were small, it would be a whole other deal.

○ But you’re not, so they’re very glad.

○ Honestly, just do and wear what you want, darling, because Draco is certainly not stopping you to do it.


End file.
